Oh, Mama!
by Anna Yolei
Summary: T'Pol and Hoshi have two different and unusual pregnancies? How will they manage? and how will the men in their lives cope! Includes MS and AT'P..don't like it, don't read more than this summary! CH 3 posted
1. Chapter One: Playing Doctor

**Oh, Mama!**

**By Anna Yolei**

**Chapter One: Playing Doctor**

Due to the popularity of my fanfic, "The Little Joys of Life," I decided to do a babyfic. After_ Voyager_ and the end of J/C, the art of babyfic has been in decline. Hopefully, I can inspire someone out there to write one of their own (but probably not!) I'm revising this, because it seems a bit...oh, what's the word for it? Sucky. It's still no _Hamlet_, but it's much better than most reality TV shows.

Parings includes: Reed/Hayes, Sato/Mayweather and Archer/T'Pol. Yeah, I said it--Archer/T'Pol. So if you have a problem for that, please leave or you will not be very happy reading this story. If you so choose to read anyway, don't bother to tell me the reasons why T/T'P rules. I know all 647 of them.

The canonization of C/7 is proof that I have no ownership to anything Star Trek-related, save one of those daily pull-off calendars from two years ago that I stopped using after Feb. 6th. Okay, on with the show.

-----

After three hours of trying, Doctor Phlox could fall asleep. It was now 0200 hours, and his shift started at 0800. Ah, it was fortunate that Denobulans required very little sleep, anyhow. His mind was full tonight.

He had his thoughts on the pregnancy of Ensign Sato. She was a close friend to the Reed-Hayes's, who wanted to have a child of their own. The two men asked Hoshi if she would be willing to carry a child for them, and she agreed. He performed the insemination procedure about two weeks ago, and she was doing just fine. This would give him the opportunity to study the lifecycle of humans as embryos and such until they are born. As Hoshi was the first crewwoman to become pregnant on _Enterprise, _Phlox found this most fascinating,

Phlox shook his head and stepped out of bed.

"Well, there's no use in wasting time in a futile exercise," he said to the creature that sat on his nightstand. "I'm gonna get started on those tissue samples in sick bay."

He walked about fifty meters to the sick bay, and the doors slid open. He stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard Captain Archer's voice from across the room.It came from the direction of one of the biobeds that was hidden behind a cloth dividor. (Phlox had not hidden it.) His eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to check that mouth of yours," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Jonathon, what is the purpose of this activity?" T'Pol responded.

Phlox heard Archer chuckle. "Can you just do it without asking?"

A moment of silence came as Jon gave T'Pol a rather long kiss.

If one saw them causally, they would not guess that the two of them had been married for nearly a year and a half now. Even the crew sometimes forgot that fact with the amount of affection they displayed towards one another on duty or anywhere another crewmember was. But no one knew what happened between the both of them at night. After all, there was very little to entertain one's self on a 22nd century starship.

Tonight, Jonathon wanted to play Doctor, and what better place to do that than in the sick bay, he said to himself. So, they took a little stroll along the ship and ended up here and coasted her to the biobed to begin his "work." This wasn't the first time he'd taken the notion to make love somewhere other than his assigned quarters. For example, a late-night practice of the drills he and T'Pol learned from Major Hayes ended up into an erotic wrestling match in the gym.

Jonathon broke off his kiss to look her over once. Four years ago, he'd never expect he'd ever grow to tolerate her presence on his ship, much less…well, _this._ He smiled as she kept her hands on his shoulders.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She blinked. "It is pleasant, Jonathon." After a moment, T'Pol asked, "Did you lock the doors to sick bay?"

"Nope. And I'm not gonna."

"Jonathon, someone may walk in, and this is a rather compromising position to be in." She glanced down at his hands that were resting on her hips. One hand was on the sash to her robe, and he was more than ready to pull the knot aloose with skilled ease.

"That's part of the fun," he told her.

"Will explaining it to one of the crew be equally fun?" T'Pol questioned. "We've had many close calls--"

But no one's known for sure," he replied, and that's the thing. Besides, that's never stopped us before."

"Jon--"

Jon placed a finger to her lips. "This works better when we don't talk. Now... let's get you pregnant."

She gave him a blank look.

"It's an expression."

_At least for us, anyway,_ Jonathon thought to himself. Neither he, T'Pol nor Phlox knew how compatible human and Vulcan physiology was. There was probably little chance of the two of them ever conceiving a child. But that was just as well with him right now as she was helping to remove his shirt and he took off her robe and pitched both items on the floor. Jon even swore he saw T'Pol hiding back a smile.

Although rather intrigued by this display of intimacy, Phlox knew humans and Vulcans were rather sensitive about other parties witnessing this. He doubted they even knew he was in the room, and he would leave before they did.

-----

_Four hours later…_

Jonathon woke up, and for a second he didn't recognize where he was. Then he noticed the bed was a twin size and both he and T'Pol were nude. With a slight nude, he woke T'Pol up. She wasn't too happy to be disturbed out of her slumber.

"I think we better leave before someone finds us here."

"Perhaps in a few more minutes," T'Pol said softly, her eyes closing up once more. They opened back up when "Phlox to Sickbay" rang through the comm system directly above their heads. The two exchanged worried looked. Did he know they were there?

"Captain, you don't have to worry. I'm the only one who knows you're there." At this, Jon turned about three shades of pink. "I left a change of clothing for you both in the Decon chamber. Might I add that if you two ever want to use my sick bay again for, um, personal use just let me know. Phlox out."

Their worried looks turned into embarrassment as they looked at one another in silence.

"Well, it was still fun playing doctor," Jonathon commented.

More silence.

"Um…maybe we should, um…use more discretion when we, ah…you know…have fun."

"Agreed." She climbed out of the bed and picked up her robe. She slipped it on quickly.

T'Pol did have to agree their intimacy last night was more invigorating that usual, but she said nothing about this to Jonathon, who went to the decon chamber.

It was fortunate the decon chamber was off at this moment. The decon chamber _could_ get pretty warm; especially while rubbing gel on one's self…or someone else, for that matter.

She quickly took off the robe and followed him.

THE END……………………………………Just kidding!!!!!!

TBC

-----

**From Anna Yolei**

Yeah, nothing about the baby yet, but babies have to be created _somehow_…Please forgive the blatant disregard for characterization you have just read. :)

Chapter Two-I'm WHAT?!: Um, do I really need a summary for this?


	2. Chapter Two: I'm WHAT?

**Oh, Mama!**

**By Anna Yolei**

**Chapter Two: I'm WHAT?!**

(NOTE: This may be a bit of relief to some of you, but Reed/Hayes will NOT be a major part of the story. It simply sets up for why Hoshi's pregnant, too. In other words, no slashy make-up scenes, etc., etc.)

I own nothing, the end.

------

Travis Mayweather and Liz Cutler were sitting together for lunch when Hoshi stepped in. It was rather crowded, and she was having a bit of trouble finding a seat.

"Hey, over here!" Liz called and Hoshi moved over to the two of them. Cutler got up with her tray. "I was on my way out anyway. I promised to give Phlox an extra hand in sick bay, and some of his creatures are pretty interesting to study."

Hoshi smiled, noting all the extra time she'd spent in sick bay in the last month, and all the visits yet to come. Liz walked away and Sato took her chair.

Travis looked at all the food on her plate, including some Vulcan dishes that didn't look too appetizing.

"So…how is, um…everything?" Travis asked.

"Well, I feel like I have to go to the restroom all the time, not to mention I'm on edge, but I'm fine other than that." She turned and started on her lunch.

Travis never imagined that she would ever do something that selfless. Here she was, carrying a whole child for two friends who couldn't have one of their own. Lately, the somewhat shy Hoshi he knew had become more self-secure, more calm. And she looked radiant.

Hoshi saw Travis was looking at her oddly.

"You okay, Travis?" She asked.

"What--? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He looked at his uneaten apple. "You want this? I can't eat another bite."

"Sure. I'll probably eat it later," she told him smiling, and took the fruit. He always liked that smile. Hoshi finished her meal at that same time Travis finished his.

"I gotta go," Hoshi told Travis. "Phlox wants me to check in twice a week, and I missed yesterday."

"Um, I have to go that way, too. I can walk with you." There was no truth in that, but Sato did not notice. She nodded and the two of them walked out of the mess hall.

-----

_Later that night…_

Two weeks had passed since that night he and T'Pol had been…together in the sick bay. Jonathon had not even mentioned the incident to her again and made no attempt to be intimate with her again. However his confidence, as well as most of his dignity, had returned and he wanted some action.

This night, T'Pol was at her desk writing some letters to her family on Vulcan. He had been surprised at how supportive of this marriage they had been-more so than most of the people he knew personally. He crept up on her and placed a hand on either shoulder and rubbed them gently.

"You look a little tense. Perhaps I could ease that."

She had an assumption as to how he planned on doing that, and she was not feeling well. Even the thought of intercourse made her ill for the first time since they became intimate. T'Pol continued typing, making no acknowledgement of his gesture.

_Hmm…must be a little tenser than I thought._

Jonathon went to kiss her neck a little. Normally, it aroused her, but T'Pol mostly found this irritating tonight.

"Stop that," she said quietly.

"Aw, but I know you like that," he replied.

Without any warning, T'Pol turned around and shoved Jonathon to the floor in agitation. He fell on his backside and looked back stunned.

"What the hell?" He cried out as he stood up. Jonathon was completely stunned.

T'Pol was as surprised at her actions as he was. He wasn't doing anything that warranted that much force, she told herself.

"I apologize. I overreacted." She walked and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jonathon pulled himself off the floor and went to join her.

"T'Pol, it's not like you to overreact like that. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "However, I would prefer not to engage in intimate activities tonight."

Jonathon nodded while still recovering from the shock of what had just happened. "If that's what you want, then. Hey, I'll bring in some champaign from the mess hall, all right?"

She said nothing as she slipped into bed. Jonathon kissed her cheek quickly. "I'll be right back." He stepped out the quarters, and T'Pol closed her eyes, planning to rest a little before Jonathon returned.

-----

_Aw, that's great,_ Jonathon thought a little exasperated.

He had only been gone five minutes to get the bottle and some glasses, and he returned to the quarters to find her asleep.

_And this _would_ be the one time she falls asleep before I do._ With a little sigh, he filled his glass and took a sip before going to bed himself. Perhaps she_ did_ need the rest, considering what happened earlier. He figured there was always tomorrow night.

He was mistaken.

For the next week, every time they went off duty (As they worked the same shift), T'Pol would fall asleep the moment she hit the bed, and this worried him. Vulcans could go weeks on end without measurable rest. Then, she was somewhat more snappish at everyone, like yelling at Malcolm for not being able to align the torpedoes better. He had gotten them to .15, which was better than he'd ever gotten. Finally, he had enough of this and called her to the ready room one day after she used a much too sharp tone with Hoshi over something trivial.

"T'Pol," he began, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but you need to be a little more respectful to the feelings of the rest of this crew."

"I haven't meant to be hurtful," she replied quietly. Jonathon believed her, as she wasn't a spiteful person.

"That's not all," he continued. "I'm a little worried with all the sleeping you've been doing lately. Could you stop by sick bay sometime today?"

"Are you ordering me to?" she asked. T'Pol was a difficult person to get to sick bay on her own.

"You know I'm not going to," he told her indignantly. "I'm not asking you as your captain to go. Please? I'm more than a little worried about this behavior of yours, too."

"Very well, Jonathon." She turned around, and he noticed her suit was partially unzipped. He placed a hand on her shoulder to zip it back up.

"Thank you," she replied.

She walked out and Jonathon sat down in his desk and sighed. "I hope she's all right."

-----

Phlox finished weighing Ensign Sato during her check up.

"Ahh," he said to himself. "You are gaining weight just nicely. Four kilos this week. How do you feel, Hoshi?"

"Bloated," she snapped out. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Phlox said and Hoshi got off the scale and walked out as T'Pol stepped in.

"Subcommander," Hoshi stated quickly with a nod. T'Pol walked over to Phlox.

"Hello, T'Pol. What may I do for you, hmm?"

"Jonathon insists that I should see you," she told him as she stepped onto the bio bed that was nearest to her and Phlox pulled out a tricorder.

"I'm sure there's a reason for the captain's concern. What are your symptoms?"

"Jonathon says I've become very agitated as of late, especially over...trivial matters."

"Hmm..." Phlox said. "This scanner does show elevated hormone levels, as well as an increase in weight. One point five kilos to be exact, which is why your zipper is undone right now."

Self-conciously, T'Pol reached behind her shoulder blade to find that the zipper had indeed come loose again. As she did this, T'Pol noticed that Phlox's scans of her body had narrowed to her midriff and he seemed slightly more joyous that usual.

"Tell me, Sub-Commander," he began to ask, "have you noticed in increase in your fluid intake over the past few weeks?"

She paused as she thought on it. Upon recollection, T'Pol had been drinking four cups of mint tea a day instead of her usual two for the last three days. "Now since you bring it up, yes."

"And your sleep patterns? Getting more rest that usual?"

"That is correct," T'Pol replied.

He nodded happily. "Well, then everything's fine."

"Doctor?" she asked. There would be an occasion where everything was fine, but it couldn't be... she and Jonathon weren't even the same species.

He chuckled. "Oh, of course. I must congratulate you and Captain Archer. This may be a bit of a shock, but you're pregnant."

T'Pol remained silent and did not move. She blinked twice. Suddenly, she felt an illogical feeling of nervousness by this statement.

"T-t-that's impossible," she tried to say. "Vulcans and humans have never been able to produce offspring together. Are you q-quite sure of your results, Doctor?"

"I wouldn't have told you so if I didn't think so," he replied and placed a hand on her back to help her down off the biobed. "My, this will make excellent news for my friend, Dr. Lucas. Have I ever told you about him...Are you okay, T'Pol?" It was then that Phlox realized T'Pol didn't seem like herself

"I'm fine, thank you. I merely need time to adjust to this news." She looked away. "You haven't told me how long I've been…expectant."

He looked at the tricorder. "About three weeks now."

She nodded.

"I'll need you and the captain both to meet me tomorrow morning, so I can explain some things to you…unless you plan to tell him later."

"No," she said quickly. "I'll tell him before tomorrow. Thank you."

As soon as she stepped onto the ground, the comm link opened.

"Ready Room to sick bay," Archer called. "Did T'Pol see you yet?"

T'Pol looked over at Phlox, feeling downright anxious. Phlox answered the comm.

"Um, she did. She's on her way to get some rest till dinner." Phlox looked over at her when he said this. "I don't think it's best to disturb her till then."

"All right, Archer out."

Phlox returned next to her. "That should buy you some time to get your thoughts together. It's only 1330 hours. You will be fine, right?"

"After some rest," she stated and walked out the sick bay.

This was most certainly surprising news to her. She was pregnant. Perhaps Phlox was mistaken…no, she was certain he was correct. She wasn't certain if she was up to the task of being a mother, however.

TBC

-----

**From Anna Yolei:**

Well, things will get interesting from here, that's for certain. I hope to update soon, but my schedule's very, very tight.

Chapter Three: You're WHAT?!?!?!-T'Pol breaks the news to Jonathon.


	3. Chapter Three: You're WHAT?

**Oh, Mama!**

**By Anna Yolei**

**Chapter Three: You're WHAT?!**

Yeah, you've been waiting a long time for this chapter…well, I won't waste any more time with author's notes.

To save time: I don't own anything, the end :)

-----

Jonathon shut off the comm link between him and Phlox.

_I guess it was nothing,_ he thought to himself. _Perhaps T'Pol's been working too hard and needs a bit of rest._ It was just then that Jonathon realized the two of them had not had a romantic dinner together for quite a while. An idea shot to his head and he quickly leapt from his desk in the ready room and headed to their quarters.

Upon arriving, he found T'Pol was indeed resting in bed with one hand draped along her belly. She had only just closed her eyes and the sound of him entering the room woke her.

"Oh…sorry," stammered Jonathon. "I, um…forgot I wasn't supposed to disturb you."

"I wasn't fully asleep," replied T'Pol as she turned from her side to her back. Not that she could have slept if she tried.

Jonathon walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "How long has it been since we've had some time…alone?"

"I believe it was three weeks ago, in sick bay." Her face took on a sudden flushed appearance.

"What? Oh, no, not like _that_!" Jonathon pushed the thought of that night out of his head quickly. "I meant like, a quiet dinner?"

From the expression on her face, he figured T'Pol was thinking about it. But eventually, she told him, "six months."

"I thought so. Listen," he continued, "I know why you've been so on edge lately?"

"You do?" she asked, with a look of surprise that Jonathon had not been expecting at all.

"Of course! You've been working too hard! We just need some time to relax and unwind."

She nodded sighing slightly. "That would be a good suggestion, given my condi…temperament…of late." T'Pol hoped her faux pas would go unnoticed.

"How about dinner together? Say, 1900 hours and we'll get all dressed up and have romantic candles and everything, whatever you want."

"We don't need candles with dinner," she told him. "They're a fire hazard."

T'Pol unwavering logic caused him to smile. Jonathon knew that somewhere deep down inside, she'd be disappointed if he didn't do those little things for her, though.

"You'll be back to normal in no time!" He gave her a peck on the forehead, not noticing the look of secrecy that had come over T'Pol's otherwise stoic face, and continued to beam. "Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"Is there any ice cream in the galley?"

Jonathon blinked twice. He had never known T'Pol to eat either sweets or human food, let along a decidedly human dessert, as he knew the sugar content wasn't agreeable to most Vulcans. But he wanted everything to be perfect for her.

"I'll see what Chef has," he told her and started to leave. "I want this to be a night to remember," he added and left out the room.

-----

Nineteen hundred hours finally came by and Jonathon was lighting two red candles as T'Pol walked in. Her outfit was a beautiful red cocktail dress that was accented by a pair of low-heeled shoes that were the same color as the dress. It was the same outfit she had wore the night of Crewman Cutler's birthday, when the two of them had begun their relationship…

"Wow…you look beautiful…" he complimented as he hurried to pull out as chair for her.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm aware that humans consider red to be a romantic color."

He poured the two of them a glass of pink Champaign. "Well, red does wonders for your figure. Here you go."

As Jonathon sat the glass down on her placemat, T'Pol couldn't help but to note this could very well be the last time she'd fit into this attire.

At the same time, a crewman came in with both their meals; for Jonathon, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and for T'Pol, a Caesar salad minus the chicken. T'Pol hadn't realized how hungry she was until the slight scent of the salad hit her sensitive nose, and immediately began to eat in earnest.

"Crewman," she asked, "Could you bring a pitcher of water, please?"

"There's a glass of Champaign right there," Jonathon pointed out.

"I'm not in the mood for Champaign right now."

Jonathon sighed. Pink Champaign was T'Pol's favorite drink. She didn't seek to drink it often, of course, but had never turned down a glass when offered. "Oh, come on! You enjoy it. What's one drink gonna do--"

"If you don't mind," she snapped, cutting the last few words off, "I'd prefer water with my salad. Crewman?"

The helpless crewman looked between the Sub-Commander and Captain for a moment before giving a slight nod and exiting quickly. Jonathon began digging into his dish.

"So," he began, "I assume everything's all right?"

"I am physically fine, according to Doctor Phlox," T'Pol remarked. He grinned.

"That's great, then." Having his concerns pushed aside for the moment, Jonathon looked out the window at the stars flying past their window. "Lovely view. Can't imagine life getting any better…I have the dream job, the perfect wife. What else could I want?"

T'Pol found herself becoming slightly angry at this remark. "I thought you might want to start a family someday."

He faced her again. "At my age? I think that ship has sailed."

"But not for me," she said. "Jonathon, I'm 65 years old. I'm in the prime of my life by Vulcan standards."

"Well, we can't have a child together," he told her matter-of-factly. "I mean, what are the odds of that?"

T'Pol remained silent and began eating again. Jonathon continued. "I don't think you'd want to raise a baby out here in the middle of space, anyway."

"Lieutenant Reed and Major Hayes decided to," she quipped. "They took some extreme measures to make that happen."

"It's not like they _could_ do it the old fashion way. They're both men."

"Indeed," T'Pol answered, "Nevertheless, child-rearing will be very difficult. There are many sacrifices to be made and physical labor is only one of them."

"Well, Vulcan women are very tough," he said, not knowing that this was the first time T'Pol had given much thought to the actual act of childbirth.

The crewman returned with the pitcher of water and an extra glass to pour it in right as T'Pol was finishing the last of her salad. He removed her empty plate. "Will that be all, Ma'am?"

"I would like a second helping, please." The young man nodded and walked off.

This greatly surprised Jonathon, who was a little more than half-way done with his meal. Normally T'Pol would still be eating after he was done. As he thought about it, he realized this wasn't the first time this had happened this week. Nor was it the first time he'd seen T'Pol gulping down a glass of water that fast, either.

"T'Pol, are you sure you're all right? You're eating a whole lot more than usual."

She hesitated slightly as she finished her water. "I told you, I'm fine."

But Jonathon doubted this. Seeing this was an attempt at a romantic evening for them both, he dropped the subject for now and continued to eat. His mind wandered to the first time they danced together at Cutler's birthday part about two years ago…he had been astonished by that red dress she was wearing…but she was beautiful, anyway…

"Suppose there were more crewmembers than wish to start families?" T'Pol asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?!" Since when was T'Pol so concerned with babies? He nearly dropped his glass at the bluntness of her question.

"We may have to think about that."

_I can't believe this! Here I am trying to have a nice, private dinner with my wife, and all she can think about is babies! I would like to have a family, but _not _tonight!_

"After all," she continued, "It's only natural that the crew will pair off and wish to extend their feelings of their mates by bearing offspring—"

"Can we talk about this later? There's absolutely _no_ need to discuss this tonight." He hastily grabbed the Champaign bottle to pour himself another glass, and began to drink it as T'Pol let out a very audible sigh.

"Jonathon, I'm pregnant."

He spit out his drink immediately upon hearing this, trying to stop himself from choking.

"You're _what?!_" Jonathon asked in disbelief; although "disbelief" was a bit of an understatement.

"I'm pregnant." T'Pol had answered this as though they were talking about the weekly tactical report, or something of that lot. She raised one eyebrow in anticipation of his answer.

This coolness had done nothing to alleviate the shock of what Jonathon had just heard her say. He pricked his arm slightly to see if he were actually dreaming; but it was very real. Not knowing what else to do, Jonathon let out a nervous chuckle. T'Pol's eyes narrowed.

"There's nothing humorous about this!" she snapped.

"T'Pol…you can't be pregnant. _We_ can't have a baby."

She continued to glower at him still. "Jonathon, there's no mistake. Phlox informed me that my temperament of late is a result of increased hormone levels due to the start of my pregnancy cycle. I've also gained weight and have an increased thirst, two classic signs of Vulcan pregnancy."

He felt himself shaking his head. "I hear it, but it's not sinking in…how did it happen?"

T'Pol's eyes widened. "Surely you know the basics of biological reproduction at your age?"

"Of course I do! I'm just saying…" Well, he'd never read a text book that mentioned cross-special reproduction. "This…I really have to take this in…" All the while, Jonathon felt his breath growing shallower and his palms felt a bit clammy.

"Indeed. We're having a child, and I suggest you get used to it."

Jonathon was in a complete state of shock. From the look on her face, she was absolutely serious about this, and knew this wasn't a joke. They were going to be parents. He was going to be a father.

"So…you're really…we are…am I…?"

"About to become a father, and I a mother," she stated.

The fork he held in his hand fell onto the table, but Jonathon was unaware of this. Time had practically stopped.

"And you're…certain…about this?" he asked once more.

"_Yes_," she growled. "Jonathon!"

The room around him went black, and he felt himself falling out of his seat.

-----

"…should be all right," Jonathon heard someone say faintly. The room was dark around him.

"I suppose the news was quite shocking…" was T'Pol's replied.

As he opened his eyes, he found T'Pol and Phlox looking over him with concern.

"What happened?" he asked T'Pol lamely.

"You fainted," was her curt answer. The concern she held for him turned into irritancy once she knew he was all right. She stood up and walked away hastily.

"Why did I do…oh…" In an instant, It all can back to him…T'Pol was having a baby…they were going to be parents…suddenly, his entire life flashed before him as his heart raced.

Phlox held Jonathon up to his feet. "T'Pol is indeed pregnant. If you like, I could take a bioscan…"

"No, that's all right, I believe you…could you excuse us, Doctor?" Jonathon held his head that was now sore from falling on the deck plating.

"Of course, sir…and congratulations." Phlox made a prompt exit, grinning all the while.

Once he had gotten most of his wits about him, he turned to look at T'Pol—the soon-to-be mother of his child—who was watching the window, her head slightly downcast. If he didn't know better, she looked a little…upset?

_Well, of course she had every right to be! T'Pol tells me she's pregnant, and I go off and pass out cold? I'd be mad at me too._ He had NOT been prepared for this. At all. Jonathon stood up and walked over to her, not daring to reach out for any part of her but her hand. When she turned to look meet his eyes, Jonathon saw T'Pol was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, T'Pol. I'm so sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize for your opinion," she said coldly. "It's quite obvious you don't want children."

His eyes widened. "Wait a minute…you think I don't want to have children?!"

"If you did, I'm sure you would have responded with more joy than you displayed earlier." T'Pol continued to hold that hurt look in her eyes, which poor Jonathon couldn't bare to look at.

"Oh…oh, no that wasn't it at all!" he exclaimed. "It's just that…well, since you and I are, um, not the same species, I've never even given it much thought. It just wasn't logical. And this news… well… _you can't spring this sort of thing on a man!_"

Jonathon finally braved to pull T'Pol in for a hug, wrapping his hands around her flat belly, knowing now in a few months' time it would take on a more rounded appearance.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry I didn't react…better. Please forgive me."

She turned to face Jonathon, who she plainly saw looked very remorseful indeed. T'Pol was finding difficulty in holding resentment towards him. Besides, it would not do to distress the child.

"Very well, then. I can't stay annoyed with you, since the pregnancy came as a bit of a shock to me as well." Then she added, "I suppose you would count this as a memorable night, would you not?"

At this, the tension between them broke and Jonathon grinned.

"Yeah, this is certainly memorable! Oh, wow…we're gonna have a baby!" They shared a brief kiss before Jonathon remembered something that she had said earlier. "You know, there's a small supply of vanilla ice cream in the galley…if you still want any."

She shook her head. "It's not a very healthy food for our child."

"I'm sure Phlox won't object to a small bite or two," Jonathon coaxed as they walked out the room together. "Besides, I'm sure the baby knows what he wants to eat."

"He?"

"—or she…Oh, I can't believe it, we're gonna be parents!"

For the moment, the thought of having the first known half-Vulcan child was lost to them. They were simply two people that were only beginning the road of parenthood together.

TBC

-----

**From Anna Yolei:**

There will be more soon. I think.

And thanks for all the reviews for this fic, especially to my two T/T'P reviewers. I don't like doing T/T'P because for the most part I know how this is going to end—if season five is a go, they're gonna get together. _Enterprise_ isn't known for radical out of the box thinking. I try to stray from anything that could be used as an ENT episode…but then again, B&B set the bar pretty low.

Manny Coto: Yeah, but I'm gonna raise that bar, yeah!

Anna: Aren't you the guy who wrote "Harbinger"?!

Manny Coto: Er…Hey, I wrote it, but Rick and Brannon _gave_ me the story.

Anna: Meh, Fair enough. See the rest of you in a few weeks (by which I mean another six months before the next update. Just kidding!).

Chapter Four: Late Night Munchies-As Hoshi adjusts to mood swings and an ever-increasing appetite, T'Pol goes through her first set of cravings!


	4. Chapter Four: Late Night Munchies

**Oh, Mama!**

**By Anna Yolei**

**Chapter Four: Late Night Munchies**

I don't own ENT or any of the characters, ect.

-----

"…and here are the first pictures of your baby," Phlox said to them the next day.

The three of them were in Sick Bay, looking at Phlox's scan of T'Pol.

"Oh, wow!" an excited Jonathon exclaimed. "T'Pol, look at this!"

T'Pol sat up off the imaging chamber to take a look at their child. It did not show, bus she was very proud. Seeing the images of the baby made it seem very real for the both of them. Jonathon gripped onto her hand and smiled.

"How far along is she?" he asked.

"I say three-and-a-half weeks….that would go back to the night when the two of you were here in sick bay…" he contemplated

"Yes, we figured," Jonathon said quickly while turning slightly pink. T'Pol turned an equally pale shade of green.

Phlox fixed up a regiment of nutrients in a hypospray that he administered to T'Pol. "Ah. There you go. From the tests I've been doing, I can tell that your baby's Vulcan DNA will be very dominant, so this medication will suffice. Nevertheless, I still consider this to be high-risk due to the uniqueness of the situation, so I'd like you to check up if anything seems wrong."

"Indeed." T'Pol wouldn't need a second reminder. Jonathon placed a protective hand over her belly.

"I guess we'll be seeing you in eight months, then," he cooed.

"Nine," Phlox corrected. "The Vulcan gestation is ten human months."

Jonathon merely grinned and gave T'Pol a kiss on the forehead. He couldn't believe they were having a baby!

Nevertheless, the idea did settle in his mind, and once the initial shock wore off Jonathon grew to enjoy the experience more. The Archers became more openly affectionate towards one another, and everyone quickly took notice.

-----

"Aww, look at them," Travis laughed one afternoon with Hoshi two weeks later.

He was watching as Jonathon came up to T'Pol, who was looking out the window with a cup of tea, and rubbed her back. T'Pol then placed her cup down and brought him in for a very long kiss. It was something that very few people had ever seen them do when they thought no one was looking, let alone with half the crew on lunch break.

"Yeah, they've been doing that a lot lately," Hoshi commented. "It's so sweet how they're so affectionate to one another…it's so romantic…"

She let out a very unbecoming sniff while wiping her eyes.

"Um…are you okay, there?" Travis asked, a bit concerned. He shouldn't' have been, since Hoshi had been pregnant for over seven weeks now, and her mood flip-flopped more than the shoe of the same name. But he was always the polite gentleman and asked her just the same.

"Oh...it's just hormones," she replied as the last of her tears subsided. "Speaking of that, I was supposed to see Phlox today…he's been acting really excited lately, keeps saying something about having two babies aboard the ship."

"Wait…are you having _twins_?!"

"I don't think so," Hoshi replied. "Besides, I'm not having a baby for my sake, remember?"

Travis nodded. "Right, right…but still, it's a part of you, ya know?"

Hoshi hadn't thought about it much in those terms. She knew the baby would have half her DNA, but never had she thought of the infant—a baby girl, she was told—to be _her_ child. After all, Malcolm and Hayes would be raising her as their own, wouldn't they? And how much input would she have? Suddenly, she was beginning to have second doubts…she needed a bit of rest to think about this.

"Where are you doing?" Travis asked as she stood up.

"I need to take a nap…I'm feeling a bit sluggish," and Hoshi walked off. "See you in a few hours."

"Right...see you," he called back.

Once Hoshi got to her quarters, she tucked her head into her pillow and cried.

-----

_Later that night…_

T'Pol woke up from one of the most realistic dreams in her life.

Except for some erotic dreams involving herself and Jonathon early on in their relationship (and even before that), she'd never experienced a dream that brought about a want for anything as strongly as it did right now. This time, she didn't crave intimacy; she craved marshmallows.

There was only one time T'Pol had tried a marshmallow, about two years ago during an overnight away mission that required the away team to sleep outdoors in tents. Jonathon had brought a bag down to use for S'mores, a type of human dessert that was eaten on camping trips. She hadn't eaten the S'more (since T'Pol's stomach did not agree well with chocolate), but welcomed a sample of the flame-heated sugar puff. But she had found it to be much too messy, and had never tried that again.

Now, here she was awake at 2400 hours with a yearning for the sugary snack, and feeling uncertain as to follow it.

_It's not very nutritious;_ the logical part of T'Pol's orderly mind spoke,_ especially with you being with child._

The Vulcan woman tried to rationalize her thoughts, and thought back on what she had eaten throughout the course of the day— two bowls of bran cereal with soy milk, as per Phlox breakfast suggestions; polmeek soup with two sides of breadsticks for lunch; three helpings of meatless chow mien for dinner; and two carrot sticks for snacks. It all fell under Phlox' approved diet, and logically, this bit of sugar would not do any harm.

But yet, T'Pol remained reluctant, trying to keep control of herself. It would not due to gain unnecessary weight, as she would have to return to duty after the birth of the baby. She also knew that she did not enjoy eating marshmallows. So why should she want them now?

Nothing she thought of would put her mind at ease. As a last resort, T'Pol walked over to the comm system and pressed down on the button.

"T'Pol to Phlox." After a moment, he responded.

"Yes, Sub-Commander. Is everything all right?"

"Doctor, I'm having difficulty in suppressing a certain craving for…marshmallows."

T'Pol heard Phlox chuckle from the other end of the comm. "Oh, it's all right to indulge a tiny bit. These sorts of craving are perfectly normal in any humanoid gestation, including Vulcans. I trust you've been sticking to the diet I suggested?"

"Correct," she stated.

"Good. So a few little marshmallows won't hurt you. You baby will be fine." The link between then died, and she watched as Jonathon turned form one side to the other in his sleep. Having her anxiety pushed aside, she walked out the room towards the mess hall without bothering to change into her uniform.

-----

Trip Tucker looked for a slice of Chef's pecan pie in the Mess Hall food compartment. Every Thursday night, Chef made pecan pie and usually, there were no less than two extra slices left over this time of night. Tonight, there was none to be had.

_Damnit! I didn't get any earlier, 'cause I had to work late,_ he told himself mentally.

Tucker sighed and turned around to walk out. It was then that he noticed Hoshi sitting near the window with one empty saucer in front of her and was holding another that contained a half-eaten slice of pecan pie. She soon took notice of Trip watching her.

"Sir?"

Trip shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, Hoshi. Just enjoy that pie." He couldn't be disappointed about not getting his favorite dessert anymore; After all, Malcolm's baby needed it more than he did.

As he started to go, the doors to the Mess Hall whooshed open, and T'Pol stepped in. Both Trip and Hoshi's eyes widened as they noted she was not in her standard uniform, nor even in something casual. There she was, walking in there in her short-chopped pajamas, which served to make her long legs look longer and her midriff that much smaller. On top of this, she was barefooted. The cold plating was none too comforting to humans, much less to a Vulcan, where the average winter temperature was twenty-five degrees Celsius.

But T'Pol had felt nothing; she had only one thing in mind and barely stopped before running into Trip. She noticed the concern in his eyes.

"Um…," he began, "You know, ya could have put on something that wasn't so reveling. I don't think Jon would be too happy with you swearing something like that around the ship."

It was only then that she realized she had not changed her clothing as she looked down. T'Pol avoided showing her embarrassment by stating to Trip, "I'm sure at your age, the female anatomy is nothing new to you."

Hoshi choked back a laugh at this. Everyone on _Enterprise_ knew of Trip's reputation with women.

The Engineer was flustered and confused. It was then he decided to have a talk with Jonathon about this. "Well…good-night, T'Pol" was about all he could manage to say to her without laughing at the oddness of this situation.

After Trip had left, T'Pol noticed Ensign Sato was in the Hall also—and something else caught her attention as well.

"Sub-Commander. Anything I can help you with?"

T'Pol grabbed a fork and went to sit with Hoshi. "May I?"

Hoshi looked at the half-eaten pecan pie. Oh, how it did look good…but it wasn't every day that a Vulcan asked to sample Earth cuisine, and poor Commander Tucker didn't get any…she pushed the plate over to T'Pol.

"Here you go. Exactly what brought this on?" She asked, and T'Pol raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was curious to try it out," she answered after a moment, and began to shovel piece after piece into her mouth.

In the midst of her own cravings, T'Pol failed to notice Hoshi was growing agitated at _her_ pie being eaten. But her Japanese upbringing had taught her not to be rude when possible, so she remain quiet…that and the fact that she'd eaten way too many sweets already today. Nevertheless, this was very strange behavior for anyone. The fact that it was none other than the Vulcan First Officer made this oddness double. It didn't even look like T'Pol was taking time to even breathe between bites!

Hoshi tried to dispel some of the silence. "So…there's a lot of people that want to learn Vulcan now on Earth. Interesting, isn't it?"

"Vulcan is not as difficult to learn as English," she said with a full mouth, and Hoshi said nothing more.

Pretty soon, T'Pol had consumed the whole of the slice and remembered too late that Sato had only offered her a sample. Her cheeks turned the slightest of green, but under the dark lighting it went unnoticed.

"I...apologize, Ensign, for eating the entire thing," she said. "I realize that you are pregnant as well and have overwhelming cravings."

_Well, it's nice to see her apologize,_ she thought irritably. Outside, she replied, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm getting used to this…especially since it's for a good cause. Two people that want a baby and can't have one…and they're both my friends, you know."

T'Pol nodded. Before she had realized Lieutenant Reed's sexual preference, T'Pol had thought he and Sato would have been a becoming couple.

"I guess a Vulcan wouldn't have cravings during pregnancy, would she?"

The look on the Vulcan's face gave nothing away. "Our two people have many similarities, Hoshi."

Just then, T'Pol remembered what she had come for. "Do you know if there are any marshmallows aboard this ship?"

_Okay, this is odd,_ Hoshi said to herself. She had also been on the same away mission where T'Pol got her first and only taste of marshmallow. She saw T'Pol had one hell of a time rinsing the flavor of it out of her mouth after the campfire. _Now, why would she be after something she doesn't like to eat?_

Hoshi did not have time to give an answer. T'Pol had already began to raid the galley cabinets before finding the canister labeled "Marshmallows: Captain's Use Only" and opened it up to eat a handful.

_Jonathon never told me about this,_ she said. But she was thankful for it nonetheless. But by the third handful, the sugary taste was becoming overwhelming. At the same time, she found she just could not stop eating them, and pretty soon, the Captain's personal stash was no more.

_What the hell? If I didn't know better, I'd say we'd switched places, because that is exactly how I feel when I have cravings. Ever since I got pregnant, I…_

Hoshi remembered what T'Pol had said earlier: ­_I realize that you are pregnant as well…_

…And what Phlox had slipped up in saying about two babies aboard the ship…

"Oh, my God…" Hoshi said quietly, but as she was the only other person in the room, T'Pol heard this rather easily. Hoshi's eyes fell to T'Pol's tight, small waistline and gasped.

"Oh, wow! I never thought…I mean…You're _pregnant!?"_

T'Pol's eyes widened and looked at her own stomach. "Surely, I can't be showing this early along."

Hoshi laughed. "Sub-Commander, you're not showing…not yet…but your behavior tonight, with the pie and your appearance and eating marshmallows…you'd have to be clueless not to figure this one out."

The Vulcan woman thought about this. Indeed, she had not been thinking very logically these past few days. It most certainly wasn't logical to be seen in such reveling nightwear around the crew.

"Does anyone else know?" Hoshi asked excitedly.

"Only the Doctor, Jonathon and myself. It came as a surprise to all of us, for obvious reasons."

_Well, that answers one of my questions._

"How far along are you?"

"Over five weeks," she answered, "but your child will be delivered about six weeks before my due date. Vulcan gestation is about ten months."

"But the baby's half human!"

T'Pol relaxed enough to sit back down and discuss the last two weeks with someone who understood what was going on with her. Jonathon was her spouse and bondmate, but even he could not understand fully what it meant to be fully responsible for a developing life. She realized this was even harder for Hoshi, who would not get to raise her daughter (as it turned out she was having a girl).

"I didn't think this though," she told T'Pol. "I just agreed with this, because Malcolm's been such a good friend, and he and the Major deserve happiness. It's just now…I think I'd like to...you know…keep her. I know, I can't help to be a little selfish…"

"Hoshi," T'Pol began, "do you think that would be logical?"

Hoshi wiped her eyes and looked at T'Pol with interest.

"It is my belief that two parents can be more beneficial than one parent, especially in this line of work. What would happen to your child if something were to happen to you?" At this, Hoshi nodded. T'Pol did have a point there. "If you were truly selfish, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Your compassion has made it possible for two people to have a child. That is something to be proud of. After all, it wasn't too long ago that I was in the same position as The Reed-Hayeses."

"Or thought you were," Hoshi pointed out.

At the moment, two things happened. The seed of friendship between T'Pol and Hoshi were planted. The moment was shattered by the sound of the doors opening once more, with Jonathon walking towards the both of them with a robe in one hand and slippers in the other, with a worried but stern look on his face. Both T'Pol and Hoshi stood up

"Jonathon," she stated, and Archer bent over to place the slippers over her feet.

"T'Pol, what are you doing walking around like this?" he asked. "You could have at least put on some shoes, so you don't freeze your ass off…"

"It's impossible to freeze on a starship with environmental controls."

Jonathon sighed and slipped the robe on her body, then picked her up to carry her out before he paid acknowledgement to Hoshi

"Um…as you were," was all he said. "It's a good thing Trip was here to let me know...of course the whole ship's going to know about the baby…" His last words were cut off by the doors closing behind them.

Hoshi looked down at her stomach.

"Don't worry. Your fathers won't be that over-protective till you discover boys."

TBC

-----

**From Anna Yolei:**

I'm beginning to enjoy this fic more and more. Wow, this is the best of both worlds for me: a humor fic with tinges of romance between Archer and T'Pol and Hoshi and Travis. And everyone knows my humor fics outnumber the romance stuff. More to come, soon.

NOTE: I'm looking for more betas, as I sent this out to my usual group, and no one responded. You can email me if you're interested.


End file.
